Dasvidania
by Chica Plutonio
Summary: A veces, las despedidas ocurren sin que te des cuenta. Hay despedidas que son precisamente lo que no parecen. Hay despedidas que no terminan en un adiós. Y cuando lo ves, ya es demasiado tarde. [Regalo para Bella Scullw - amigo invisible FB 2019]


Descargo de responsabilidad: Shingeki no Kyojin le pertenece a Hajime Isayama.

_Para Bella Scullw_

* * *

**Dasvidania**

* * *

La brisa marina que golpeaba su rostro era una sensación única. No se parecía al viento que le azotaba al usar el equipo de maniobras, o al estar en lo alto de las murallas durante alguna misión. Era diferente, suave, casi como una caricia. El aire olía a sal, a promesas, a felicidad… Nunca se había sentido tan libre.

—¡Eh, Mikasa!

La joven se volvió al sonido de su nombre. El viento jugó con su cabello al girar su cuello, creando un efecto hermoso que ella no notó. Armin agitaba su mano con emoción, llamándola. A su lado Eren miraba en dirección contraria, hacia las murallas, perdido en sus pensamientos. La visión de sus dos mejores amigos le hizo sonreír con afecto, ¡hacía tanto tiempo que no tenían un momento de paz y descanso! Una sombra en sus recuerdos intentó arrastrarla al horror de los años pasados, pero la empujó al fondo de su cabeza con valentía, y avanzó con paso firme hasta donde estaban sus amigos.

—Está lista la merienda —anunció Armin, señalando a un lado.

A un par de pasos, presente por convocación de Yelena, Nicolo terminaba de trabajar. Jean y Connie le ayudaban, mientras que Sasha observaba todo y hacía preguntas. A un par de metros detrás, Hange, Levi y Onyankopon se levantaron para acercarse también.

—Aquí tienen —dijo Nicolo una vez llegaron.

Les ofreció porciones de una fruta enorme, de color rojizo en su interior y tonos verdosos por fuera. Goteaba líquido, rojo claro también. Era dulce, jugosa, y muy refrescante. En Paradis no habían tenido antes tales frutos, hasta que se hicieron los acuerdos con Hizuru y estos les enviaron semillas y agricultores que les enseñaron cómo cultivarlas.

Mikasa recibió una buena porción que no dudó en probar de inmediato. El sabor dulce casi le hizo suspirar. No quería que se acabara nunca. Armin también comía de buena gana, y aunque el semblante pensativo de Eren no se había borrado del todo, tampoco parecía no disfrutar del momento. Comían en relativo silencio, pero Sasha y Connie hacían tanto ruido que sacaron a Mikasa de sus pensamientos.

—¡Wow! —exclamó Sasha extendiendo la sílaba—. ¡Está demasiado rico! —expresó, o al menos Mikasa supuso que eso fue lo que quiso decir. Hablando con la boca llena de comida, apenas se entendió lo que dijo.

—No hables con la boca llena —le reprendió Jean.

Sasha ni le prestó atención, concentrada en la sandia, mirándola como si fuera alguna clase de reliquia increíble. Luego la olisqueó, suspiró, sonrió como tonta, y le dio un enorme mordisco. Jean puso cara de disgusto, pero Mikasa se encontró esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

No era la única que sonreía. Nicolo la observaba enternecido, y a la verdad, un poco embobado. Su atracción por Sasha era cada vez más notoria, sin embargo, la jovencita parecía bastante despistada al respecto. Nunca se había cuestionado el hecho de que Nicolo siempre parecía demostrarle especial atención, que las mejores porciones de comida se las diera a ella, o que no pareciera incómodo con pasar tiempo con ella cuando había sido criado para creer que los eldianos eran sucios demonios.

—Creo que en definitiva, la calabaza es mi fruta favorita —anunció Connie, dándole el último mordisco a su porción.

—Se llama sandía —le corrigió Jean amablemente.

—No, la sandía es verde por fuera y amarilla por dentro —insistió Connie—. ¿Verdad, Nicolo? ¿Nicolo?

—¿Eh? —el joven se había distraído. Connie le repitió la pregunta—. De hecho, Jean tiene razón —explicó recobrando la compostura—. Esa es la sandia, la calabaza no es una fruta.

—¿Ves? Te lo dije —se regodeó Jean. Connie casi rodó los ojos.

—Hay más, si quieren —anunció Nicolo, al ver que casi todos habían terminado.

Los rostros de Connie y Sasha se iluminaron, sobre todo el de la última. Armin se terminó su porción, y esperó con paciencia a que cortaran más. Mikasa se sentó a su lado, observando el escenario. En verdad las cosas habían cambiado. Todos se veían en paz, incluso felices. Reían, incluso. Era reconfortante. La joven se encontró sonriendo de nuevo, y un sentimiento de esperanza la inundó. Nunca se había sentido tan en paz.

Pronto los chicos volvieron con las cosas, y Nicolo se dispuso a cortar nuevas porciones. Sasha observaba todo el proceso emocionada, con la barbilla aun manchada del jugo seco de la sandía que se había comido.

—¿En Marley también comen sandias? —preguntó. Pronto irían allá y quería saberlo todo. De hecho, últimamente no había dejado de hacer preguntas al respecto.

—Sí, de hecho es tradición comerlas en la playa —le explicó el joven, tendiéndole el primer trozo que cortó. Sasha lo recibió feliz.

—¿También tienen playas en Marley? —esta vez fue Armin el de la pregunta. Mikasa lo observó con interés.

Nicolo asintió.

—Sí, de hecho hay varias… Las familias solían ir durante el verano, y era tradición comer sandías juntos a la orilla del mar.

Una pequeña sonrisa nostálgica se posó en su rostro. Parecía extrañar su hogar.

—¿Ya no lo hacen? —inquirió Connie. Jean y Armin lo observaron con una mirada de censura. El tono de Nicolo presagiaba tragedia.

—No —respondió el muchacho sin dejar de trabajar—. Desde que estalló la guerra con las naciones del este, ya no hay tiempo para diversión y juegos. Solo se habla de batallas y… —se detuvo, dándose cuenta de que estuvo a punto de mencionar la búsqueda del titán fundador, que tanto dolor había causado entre los presentes—. Bueno, ya la gente no piensa tanto en ello.

El ambiente pareció volverse sombrío de repente. Ninguno de los presentes dijo palabra alguna. Nunca se habían detenido a pensar en que sus enemigos habían sufrido también. Solo Eren no parecía conmovido, sino que en su rostro se reflejaba una mirada conocedora, y también, de comprensión. Él entendía muy bien a qué se estaba refiriendo.

Nicolo, por su parte, se perdió de todo aquello. Concentrado en su propio mundo, quizá en sus propios recuerdos, continuaba cortando más trozos. Repentinamente, una sombra lo cubrió, y se detuvo en su tarea ante el cambio en la luz.

Era Sasha. Se había acuclillado a su lado, y le había puesto la mano en el hombro.

—Sé que no es igual —comenzó a decir, con una voz tierna y comprensiva—, pero por hoy, nosotros podemos ser tu familia.

Nicolo se sintió conmoverse desde lo más profundo de su interior. Aquella chica, la cual había sufrido no poco a consecuencia de las decisiones de su país —decisiones que él apoyó—, le ofrecía algo mucho más allá de cualquier cosa. Le ofrecía una familia. Un nudo se apoderó de su garganta, y por poco una lágrima se escapó de sus ojos. Apartó el rostro para que no vieran aquel breve momento de vacilación, y dijo:

—Gracias, Sasha. En verdad lo aprecio.

El resto de la tarde transcurrió sin más momentos sombríos. Rieron, disfrutaron, compartieron. Nadaron un poco y jugaron un buen rato en el agua. Hicieron una competencia de nado que Mikasa ganó, y Nicolo les enseñó algunos estilos de natación que los atletas de Marley y otras naciones practicaban. Incluso Eren, quien últimamente no era muy dado a sonreír, pareció disfrutar de la tarde. Por su parte, el Capitán Levi mantuvo su distancia del agua. Seguía sin inspirarle demasiado confianza, así que prefirió observar el paisaje desde una distancia prudente, sentado en una silla de extensión. Sin embargo, tampoco se podía decir que la había pasado mal. En cuanto a Hange, había disfrutado tanto como los más jóvenes del grupo. Rió con ellos, le hizo un par de bromas a Armin haciéndole creer que algo en el agua lo había tocado, y hasta conversó un rato con Yelena y Onyankopon sobre cosas banales no relacionadas con la guerra. Se podía decir, en resumidas cuentas, que todos habían pasado un día agradable y sin preocupaciones.

En algún punto de la tarde, Nicolo se retiró del grupo y fue a sentarse cerca de la orilla. Jean, que se sentía agotado tras la competencia de nado, le siguió fuera del agua. Ambos se quedaron en silencio por algunos minutos, sentados a solo unos pasos de distancia entre sí. Unos metros más adelante, sumergidos hasta la cintura, el resto de los chicos jugaba lanzando al aire una esfera de caucho y resina. Los adultos jugaban una partida con cartas que Onyankopon iba ganando, apostando dinero y algunos bienes comestibles como té y granos de cacao.

—¿Alguna vez piensas decírselo?

Fue Jean quien finalmente rompió el silencio. Nicolo se volvió hacia él, medio intrigado, medio sabiendo a qué se refería.

—¿Decir qué a quién? —fue lo que respondió. Aun tenía que conservar su orgullo.

—Sasha —cedió Jean sabiendo muy bien que su compañero sabía perfectamente lo que le estaba preguntando.

Nicolo suspiró y cerró sus ojos un segundo. Volvió a abrirlos, respondiendo aquello que él mismo se había cuestionado por largo tiempo.

—No lo sé. Pronto. No estoy seguro.

—¿De qué no estás seguro? —presionó Jean.

—De lo que pueda pensar —admitió con una tristeza que intentó ocultar—. Nosotros y ustedes no estamos hechos para estar juntos. Deshonraría a mi familia y a mi país. La suya no me aceptaría. Soy un rehén, el enemigo.

—¿Te preocupa lo que pueda pensar tu gente o ella? —confrontó Jean.

Nicolo pareció meditarlo un momento antes de responder.

—Esa es la razón por la que temo que no me acepte. Quizá quiera… pero tenga temor de lo que me pueda ocurrir a mí si estamos juntos —la expresión contrariada de su interlocutor le hizo sentir frustrado, así que se defendió—. Tú no lo entenderías, eres uno de ellos.

Jean decidió no tomarlo como una ofensa. Después de todo, Nicolo había sido criado para pensar que eran diferentes y que sus diferencias eran irreconciliables; y por lo tanto, aunque su manera de verlos había cambiado, muchas de esas ideas aun seguían arraigadas en su cabeza.

—Sasha es la persona más amable que conozco —empezó Jean—. No le es difícil perdonar ni olvidar. Cuando Berthold fue devorado… ella no dejó de llorar. Aun con todo lo que había hecho, le seguía queriendo. No sé qué piense su familia, o si siquiera considere las posibles consecuencias de entablar amistad con un marleyano. Tú mismo la escuchaste. Ella te aprecia y no le importa que tengas la sangre del enemigo. Ella no los ve a ustedes como marleyanos o lo que sea… —señaló hacia donde Yelena y Onyankopon estaban— los ve como personas.

Aquella contundente réplica le dejó sin palabras. Meditó en todo aquello unos segundos, y cuando finalmente salió de su estupor para darle una respuesta a Jean, este ya no estaba a su lado. Había regresado al agua, y solicitaba unirse al juego. La mirada de Nicolo se desvió hacia Sasha, quien reía y disfrutaba el momento. Despeinada y con mechones de cabello pegados al rostro, aun así le parecía la chica más bella que jamás había conocido. Su sonrisa le producía calidez a su corazón, y cuando ella se volvió al percibir una mirada fija en su persona, le sonrió a Nicolo de una manera tan pura y genuina que le hizo sonrojar y apartar la vista. Sasha volvió a lo suyo, y Nicolo tomó una decisión.

—Cuando vuelva de Marley —se dijo—, le propondré matrimonio. Visitaré a sus padres mientras no esté, y obtendré su aprobación. Les demostraré que soy diferente y que cuidaré de ella lo mejor que pueda. Cueste lo que me cueste.

Cuando volvió la mirada hacia donde Sasha jugaba, esta le observaba con curiosidad. Al verse descubierta, le sonrió y sacudió su mano a modo de saludo. Nicolo le devolvió el saludo, agitando su mano también.

* * *

—No, se intercambian las cartas con el seis, no con el nueve —explicaba Onyankopon.

—Pero con una escalera que incluya el nueve puedes reclamar de vuelta uno de los objetos que hayas perdido —aportó Yelena.

Hange frunció el ceño, luego se encogió de hombros y le devolvió al hombre sus cartas.

—Son demasiadas reglas, siempre las confundo.

—Onyankopon siempre perdía —dijo Yelena, como consolándola—, pero aprendió al final.

—Ahora no hay quien me gane —sonrió con orgullo.

—Excepto el Capitán —intervino Yelena, señalando hacia el aludido con la barbilla.

Era el turno de Levi. Sus cartas eran una escalera de siete, ocho y nueve, las últimas que le quedaban. Había ganado.

Onyankopon soltó sus cartas con derrota y empujó en dirección a Levi lo que había ganado durante la partida. Este lo tomó, un tesoro de varias bolsas de té negro, y lo que debían ser unos cien gramos en granos de cacao. A Levi le gustaba tomarlo sin azúcar, y con solo un poco de leche. Prefería las bebidas amargas, en especial el café, que tomaba sin ningún aditivo.

—Y con esta es la cuarta vez seguida —aportó Hange—. Nuestro amigo aquí es el mejor en los juegos de mesa.

—No debiste apostar la ración de toda la semana —se mofó Yelena.

Onyankopon no parecía ofendido. Sacó de su bolsillo una cajita con algunos puros y la agitó un poco.

—Se que no fumáis, pero podéis cambiarlo en el mercado. Eso si no gano —sonrió—. ¿Qué decís, una partida más?

El grupo estuvo de acuerdo.

* * *

La caída de la tarde trajo una brisa que le hizo querer envolverse en una manta. Se ajustó la bufanda en derredor de su cuello, y aspiró el tenue aroma a jabón que despedía. Había perdido volumen y la tela se había vuelto un poco áspera por el desgaste, pero para Mikasa seguía siendo tan suave como el primer día que la usó. Aquel viejo trozo de tela le hacía sentir reconfortada. Le hacía pensar en un hogar, en sus padres, a Carla, Grisha, Armin y Eren.

Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa al pensar en sus amigos. Armin, sentado junto a la fogata hablaba con el resto de los chicos. Mikasa fue a sentarse junto con ellos, captando los últimos retazos de la conversación. Armin decía algo sobre lo mucho que le hubiera gustado que todos pudieran estar allí. En su mirada, iluminada por las llamas danzantes, se reflejaba la nostalgia y algo más que Mikasa no supo descifrar. ¿El tenue destello de una sonrisa, tal vez?

—Les habría encantado —decía el jovencito.

—A veces los extraño —admitió Sasha, con la mirada fija en las llamas. Tenía la misma mirada de Armin.

—Yo también —intervino Jean con aire más serio. Parecía incómodo expresando sus sentimientos.

Nicolo guardaba silencio. No querer inmiscuirse en la conversación.

—Ojalá Historia estuviera aquí —comentó Sasha—. Trabaja tan duro… y ahora, con lo de su embarazo…

—Rayos, en verdad los extraño —admitió Connie.

Su voz pareció quebrarse al final. Jean le puso una mano en el hombro, a modo de consuelo.

—Todos lo hacemos —dijo, palmeándole el hombro.

—¿Recuerdan a Franz y Hanna? —preguntó Sasha de repente—. Siempre estaban juntos.

Los chicos respondieron de manera afirmativa.

—Sí, nunca se separaban —recordó Connie—. El instructor siempre los regañaba, ja, ja.

—El instructor nos regañaba a todos —se quejó Sasha.

—Lo dices por lo de la patata, ¿verdad? —Sasha se sonrojó—. Por eso comenzaron a llamarte "chica patata"

—No empieces, Connie —rogó mortificada.

—Te recuerdo que hiciste el saludo con la mano incorrecta…

Connie se sobó la cabeza casi instintivamente.

—Cómo olvidarlo… tuve jaqueca todo el día.

—A ustedes no les dijo nada, ¿sí?

Sasha señaló a Eren y Mikasa. La última solo negó con la cabeza. Eren contestó un escueto "no".

—Pero siempre te tuvo manía —Jean reflexionó más para sí mismo.

—Supongo que solo quería ayudarme, a su modo.

Hubo un corto silencio tras aquello, hasta que Armin habló.

—Eran buenos tiempos —tenía la misma mirada de hacía un momento—. Incluso con todos esos ejercicios y cosas por aprender, fue una buena época. Aun no sabía nada y me emocionaba aprender nuevas cosas. Yo no era muy bueno con la parte física y siempre tenían que ayudarme… me sentía débil, pero cuando obtenía buenas notas en las materias teóricas, me sentía feliz de poder ser útil al menos en algo. En aquel tiempo creía que aunque mis habilidades físicas eran deficientes, al menos podría ser de ayuda investigando. Jamás hubiera soñado con llegar aquí, o tener el poder que tengo ahora.

—Sin ti no estaríamos aquí ahora —intervino Mikasa con suavidad. Hablar nunca había sido lo suyo.

Jean la secundó.

—Es cierto. Nos salvaste en Trost, y luego en Shiganshina. Puedes ver lo que otros no, por eso el Comandante confiaba en ti. Creo que nunca te lo agradecimos apropiadamente, Armin —sus palabras estaban cargadas de significado—. Gracias, amigo.

Armin se sintió sonrojar. No estaba acostumbrado a los halagos, y ciertamente no solía pensar demasiado alto sobre sí mismo. Aquello significaba más de lo que podía expresar con palabras.

—Gra-gracias —dijo tímidamente—, pero realmente no hice mucho. No trabajo muy bien bajo presión, pero tú pudiste tomar el mando cuando yo no sabía qué hacer. Sé que serás un gran líder, Jean.

—Me haces sonar como un héroe. Ese papel le quedaría mejor a Marco.

El grupo sonrió con nostalgia.

—No creo que esté de acuerdo con eso —comentó Connie—. Siempre decía que iría a la Policía Militar.

—Extraño, ¿no? —siempre parecía ser más del tipo que se sacrifica por otros.

—Tal vez por eso quería ese puesto, para arreglar las cosas desde adentro —supuso Armin.

—Ahora suenas como Marlo —Jean meneó la cabeza—. Vaya par.

—Apuesto a que habrían sido grandes amigos —opinó Sasha—. Es una lástima que…

—Sí, lo es.

Jean se levantó de repente. Alzó una botella que había traído a escondidas.

—¿Qué tal si hacemos un pequeño brindis? Ya saben, para recordarlos…

Las palabras se desvanecieron al final, y por un momento se sintió tonto. Comenzó a cuestionarse si había sido buena idea proponer aquello, entonces Eren tomó la botella y dijo, antes de beber un sorbo:

—Por Marco.

—Por Franz y Hannah.

—Por Mina Carolina.

—Por Marlo.

—Por el Comandante.

Hange, que recién se unía al grupo, tomó la botella de manos de Connie y bebió un sorbo también.

—Por Moblit.

La botella llegó a manos de Mikasa.

—Por Hannes.

Levi también participó. La acción, que en otra situación habría sido sorpresiva, pareció más solemne que nunca.

—Por todos.

* * *

Yelena, Onyankopon y Nicolo observaron el intercambio en silencio, con aire respetuoso. Sabían poco sobre las personas mencionadas, de hecho, apenas reconocieron algunos nombres. No sabían nada sobre ellos, ni sobre los otros nombres que oyeron mencionar el resto de la noche, nombres ligados a anécdotas y sentimientos que se entremezclaron con el aire frío del mar y las llamas que danzaban en la fogata. Historias de niños que cambiaron sus juguetes por espadas, diosas que sirven pan y agua, un festín de carne como nunca se vio en la legión, chicas que luchan contra gigantes con solo una flecha, alas de la libertad, té y largas charlas sobre titanes. Nombres que sonaban a recuerdos y promesas, a esperanza y nostalgia. Nombres como Nac, Milius, Nifa, Abel, Gelgar, Henning, Keiji, Lynn, Mike, Nanaba, Oluo, Petra, Gunter y Eld. Los que venían de fuera de las murallas no sabían nada de ellos, pero sí conocían el dolor de la pérdida, el afecto de un amigo o compañero caído, la calidez al recordarles y lo reconfortante que era poder compartir con los que aun estaban a su lado.

Y tanto ellos como los eldianos estaban de acuerdo en que eso era mejor que cualquier cosa en el mundo.

* * *

Hace mucho que no publicaba un regalo. Este en particular forma parte del santa secreto en facebook organizado por Hessefann. La agasajada en esta ocasión es Bella Scullw, de aquí mismo en fanfiction.

Admito que fue todo un reto escribir esta pieza, pero lo he disfrutado mucho. Me encantó la idea de Bella de hacer algo enfocado en los chicos de la 104, regalándoles un momento bonito y reconfortante. ¡Espero que te haya gustado, Bella! :-)

El titulo proviene del ruso, y si reverso no me falla, significa _hasta luego._ Desde que leí el prompt no me pude sacar esa palabra de la cabeza, y me pareció apropiado para la ocasión.

En fin, gracias por leer. Ya el año está terminando, y siempre me gusta publicar algo en la recta final de diciembre. Este pequeño regalo ha sido la perfecta excusa para ello, lol

¡Felices fiestas y feliz año nuevo!

PD: siento la tardanza, ay…


End file.
